


Headlines

by Suchabookwyrm



Series: Love you, till the end of the line. [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Relationship Talk, Steve Rogers Feels, love is love, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchabookwyrm/pseuds/Suchabookwyrm
Summary: Steve has a little too much faith in society and is not ready to face the fact they might not accept him for who he is.“You have to be kidding me!”Bucky heard his boyfriend yell as he stepped out of the shower. No not boyfriend, Steve was his fiance. Would he ever get used to that? He threw on old grey sweatpants and walked out of the bathroom drying his damp hair. He looked at Steve sitting in the chair clutching a newspaper. “I don't think people read those anymore.”“Look at this article.” He tossed the paper to Bucky. Dropping the towel on their bed, he caught it and turned it to the front page.“From Avenger to Spouse” He read aloud.“Keep reading.”“Tony Stark and Fiance Pepper Potts threw an engagement party at the Avenger Compound this past weekend. No announcement has been made. There are many speculations as to which other hero is ready to tie the knot.” He glanced up, but by Steves glare, he could tell he was supposed to keep reading.  “Sources say it is none other than Captian America, Steve Rogers.”“It gets worse” Steve hung his head between his knees.“I don't understand how any of this is bad.”





	Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a shot at writing Steve's idea that just because his friends loved him for who he was that the world would too. Please comment, I am always looking to improve.

“You have to be kidding me!” 

Bucky heard his boyfriend yell as he stepped out of the shower. No not boyfriend, Steve was his fiance. Would he ever get used to that? He threw on old grey sweatpants and walked out of the bathroom, drying his damp hair. He looked at Steve sitting in the chair clutching a newspaper. “I don't think people read those anymore.”

“Look at this article.” He tossed the paper to Bucky. Dropping the towel on their bed, he caught it and turned it to the front page.

“From Avenger to Spouse” He read aloud.

“Keep reading.”

“Tony Stark and Fiance Pepper Potts threw an engagement party at the Avenger Compound this past weekend. Thus far, no announcement has been made. There are many speculations as to which other hero is ready to tie the knot.” He glanced up, but by Steves glare, he could tell he was supposed to keep reading.  “Sources say it is none other than Captian America, Steve Rogers.”

“It gets worse” Steve hung his head between his knees.

“I don't understand how any of this is bad.” 

Steve looked up. It was obvious he was distressed. “Please, Buck just keep reading.”

Bucky hated seeing him stressed, so he read on. “But who, they ask, is the lucky lady?” He set the paper down and walked closer to his fiance, “Steve, why does this matter?”

“The whole article is about who I’m marring. They guess every woman S.H.I.E.L.D agent there is.”

“And how should they know better? We’ve been together for just over a year but exactly not publicly. It’s not like we’re hiding it but, we aren't the kind of people who love the spotlight. Steve, they have no way of knowing.”

“I started a war for you. They actually called it ‘the civil war.’ They should know.”

“Like I knew. The two of us missed this for most of our lives.” He cupped Steve’s face in his hands. “If we didn’t see the signs, why should they?”

“Okay, I get it. But why me in the first place? There are so many other people.”

“Well T’challa’s a king and his engagement would be impossible to keep quiet. Clint’s family is no longer a secret. Tony is already engaged. Peter’s like eight.” He lifted Steve’s face to his and kissed his nose. “But there’s only one Captian America.”

Steve didn’t respond, just stared up in defiance. He was clearly not looking for an answer. Bucky sighed, released his face, and sat on the arm of the chair. “What do you wanna do about it? We can make an announcement.”

“I don’t know. On the one hand, it’s none of their business. The party was for us for our friends. On the other hand, I doubt they will stop till they get an answer.”

“Steve, they won't stop till they get the answer they want. The world is much more accepting than it was when we were kids, but that doesn’t mean everyone is.” 

“I’m not sure I follow you.”

“There are a lot of people who feel like you are the symbol for this country and everything it stands for. All I’m saying is many of them want you to fit into a certain mold.”

Steve pulled Bucky onto his lap. “Good thing I don't care what most people want.”

“Was that you not caring earlier?” Steve nudged him, and Bucky kissed his temple. “Than we’ll talk to Tony. God knows he's thrown enough press conferences.”

Steve reached to the coffee table next to them and grabbed his phone. Buck watched as he sent off a text. After a few moments, his phone buzzed, he checked it and set it back down. “They’re already on their way, but we should probably talk to Pepper. I don’t think Tony has ever organized anything in his life.” 

Bucky laughed looking at the man he loved, leaning down he pressed his lips to Steve’s. “Let me get dressed first.”

“Nah I like you like this.” Steve smiled and pulled him back for another kiss.

“What about Tony?”

“Let him wait.” Steve smiled standing and carried Bucky to their bed.

 

“You get lost?” Tony asked when they entered the living room. “I know the place is big, and why else would we wait for fifteen minutes after the drive over for people who live right upstairs?”

Steve blushed, and Bucky looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Pepper chuckled from her spot on the couch.

“So what did you guys want to talk about?” she asked.

“Uh, we were wondering, well did you guys see the paper?” Steve replied.

“Like the physical paper? Do they still make those? Only people in their late nineties still read that. Your age is showing Cap.” Tony walked over to sit next to Pepper. “If it's not digital I don't see it.” 

“What Steve is talking about is the article about the party you threw us last weekend.” 

“Oh yeah, I did see something about that. Why didn’t you tell us you and Nat were engaged?” Tony grinned up at Steve.

“Come on, Tony. I actually need your help.”

“Okay Cap, I’m all ears.”

“We want to get ahead of this.” Steve walked closer to the couch. “I was hoping you two could help.”

“Of course we’ll help Steve,” Pepper spoke before Tony could give some other sarcastic retort.

Steve smiled at her, “What would you guys think about holding a press conference about this?”

“I don’t know, it might be best to just go about your lives, let this ride out,” Tony said. “It’s not as fun as I make it look. Being in the public eye twenty-four seven.”

“I think we can handle it. It’s not like we are nobodies. I mean Winter Soldier. Mass Murderer.” Bucky motioned to himself and moved to the open chair across from the couch. “We’re no strangers to media.”

“Having things written about you is different from facing the press. Pepper and I are the only ones who understand that.”

“We aren't saying well like it Tony, but I think it's for the best,” Steve replied. 

“If it’s what you want, then, of course, we’ll help.” Pepper glared at her, fiance, “Won't we?”

“Yes, dear. We’ll do whatever you need us to.” He grabbed her hand, “I want them to know what they'll be walking into. The media will spin this however they want to.”

“But wouldn’t it still be best to try and spin it our way?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, okay, why not. Just saying I warned you.” Tony looked them over.” So this is what you’ll need to do.” 

  
  
  


“Captian America and The Winter Soldier more than friends?” Steve read the paper to Bucky the morning after their press release. “This announcement leaves the nation in shock.”

“We don’t need to read it. We did our part. Now it’s out of our hands.”

“It will be impossible to ignore Buck. Look at this one.” Steve picked up a new paper and read, “Not our hero. Many call for the Hero known as Captian America to change his name. The Leader of an anti-Captian America group said ‘Sins he commits are his own concern, but no one gave him the right to be the American Hero. Our Nation deserves a hero who has the same values we hold.’”

“Stop,” Bucky pulled the paper down, “I'm not telling you to ignore it, but this," He motioned to the table littered with newspapers, "is seeking it out. I told you this would happen. And who cares? Their opinion will not hinder us. I won't let it.”

“It's not that. It’s just, I work so hard to keep everyone safe. I risked everything so many times for this Nation. They praised me, praised us, but now just because we have different values all that work is worthless in their eyes.”

“Nothing you’ve done for this country is worthless. Is New York still here? Yes, because of you. Because the Avengers saved it with your help, how many lives have you saved?”

“You’re right. But that doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I know Steve. I love you and know you mean well, but you care too much. But right now we have more important things to do.”

“Like what?”

Bucky smiled up at his fiance, “We have a Wedding to plan.”


End file.
